Smiles, Laughter, Tears, and Screaming
by Harper Clan
Summary: So I wrote this story to a backup for a poem, "Smiles and Laughes". Wally holds a mask in front of his family, his team, and the people who care about him. Watch as Wally's life goes from bad to worse and finally turns better. (Eventually)
1. Prologue

**A/U: **_**OK, so I'm writing this cool story about a poem called, "Smiles and Laughes". I can't spell her name, but she's in my favorites.. She is an awesome writer, and this inspired me.. Some language and some suggestions, but NOT big or major.. Promise.. :D**_

Masks.. Such a funny thing.. Masks cover people.. Sometimes covers injuries.. or sometimes yourself.. I loathe and love maskes.. If it makes sense... I probably didn't explain myself clearly.. I'm Wallace Rudolf West but you can call me Wally... Everybody does.. I'm a ginger, with bright green eyes and more freckles then you can count.. I"m also Kid Flash, protegee to Flash. Teammate to Young Justice which is a "Junior Justice League".

Now, continuing my talk about masks. I love masks because it covers my weakness, and makes me feel better in front of my so-called friends.. But I can't take it down for one second, and everyone expects the same after a while. A dumb idiot ginger.. Hah! Yeah right, let me tell you! I am an A++ student in everything, I can take down Flash, I'm faster!

Weakness? My dad... Yeah, my dad is abusive, and my mom doesn't even care. My Uncle and Aunt doesn't even know.. So much for parents, right?! Anyways, if you think I would be suicidel, your wrong.. I'm 'dumb' so it gives me the same pain, but no scars.. Huh, I'm good.

_The smile on my face_

_Covers my pain_

I know everybody's history, literally. Bat's family was shot, Robin's killed, Artemis's criminals, M'gann's different, Superboy's.. DOnors, And Aqualad's criminal, too. So maybe my parent's are easier then others.. My entire life? Everyone has to butt in and insult or be mean to me.. I take it, I have too..

_My laughter_

_Hides my saddness_

_My false ignorence_

_Makes me seem innocent and naive_

People think because of my 'ignorance' or my mask, I'm an innocent child and naive.. Yeah right, I mean, I've been raped more then 10 times BEFORE I was even 10.. Innocent?! Naive?! Shuddup! Criminals have kissed me, and guess what?! I come out at top!

I'm getting ahead of myself.. I liked Artemis, after all, but she seems to loathe and despise me. She never calls me my _real_ name.. Baywatch, Kid Dork, Kid Idiot and the list goes on and on! DO I need to scream and shout, "**My** name _is __**Wally** West_, **Not **Baywatch or anything!" HUh

_I can see through the fake smiles_

_But I pretend I don't notice._

People think I'm dumb, naive, and innocent. As you can see, I'm not. Welcome to my life as Wally West.

**A/U: There we go! A sneek peek, and please enjoy this! NO Flames, storyline goes to u/3260245/The10Espada99, the poem goes to her, my support goes to music! "Run Devil Run", "High School Never Ends", "Girls Can Do It Like A Dude", and much more are supports for me! Y'all know what to do! Love ya all!**

**~Harper Clan**


	2. Chapter 1 Wally and Zoom

**A/U: High School Never ENDS! GOD HELP ME! Since School is starting next week, I decided to give you all a gift. I'm starting this story right now at 1:47 pm on Saturday of August... Sorry for the delay. Continuing!**

Wally zoomed from school straight to the Mt. Justice so he could skip out of his parents asking how his day went, and then chewing him out for something that he never has done... As usual... It would most likely be his luck that he would have Artemis Crock chew him out as usual.

He raced towards his room in the mountain, with tears streaming down his face. It had been a particularly rough day in school, and he was totally feeling disastrous. He stared at himself in the mirror, and began to wish and wish for another color of hair, with no freckles, and those ugly green eyes. He wished to be the most popular kid on the block. He wished to become faster than his uncle. He wished to be better than Artemis Crock. He wished so many things! Why couldn't the Universe give him something nice once in a while! C'MON!

Every day, he was shoved in a toilet to give a wheelie, teased about his carrot top head, and then had his butt handed to him by Artemis! Doesn't anyone realize that he has trouble! That's he's not perfect?! COME ON PEOPLE!

Wally heard his door being knocked on, and he wiped his tears and slid into bed. Thanks to his accelerated healing, his red eyes should be gone in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. And gone! Wally messed up his hair even more, and called out, "Come in!"

Robin walked with a smirk, "Wassup, Walls?"

"Hey Rob..." Wally popped out of bed in his briefs, and zoomed to his closet, and changed.

"So... I came here, waiting for you to do this AWESOME things..." Rob smirked, and Wally smiled back hesitantly.

"Does this involve me in any way possible dying or being put in a body cast?" Wally asked

"Probably..." Robin laughing,

"You sure are what your name is..." Wally snickered, and they smiled like Cheshire Cats.

"OK. What do you have in mind?" Wally asked.

"We go and crash Miley Cyrus Bangerz tour in France..." Rob smiled evilly

"… I like that song..." Wally started, "But sure!"

"Ok... Um... Are you ok?" Rob asked

"Yeah!" Wally smirked, "is the little baby bird worried?"

"NO!" Robin laughed, and he walked out with a silent Farwell...

Wally narrowed his eyes at the door, and zoomed out to Canada, and then ran slightly under the supersonic radar that he knew that Robin and Batman used to watch in case of speedsters or Superman. He finally made it to Alaska, and found his Quiet Cabin, that was bought under an alias of 'Alex Summers' who was a legal immigrant from France. It was legal, with all the beneficial and all that crap. Those lessons that Rob gave him helped him out.

Wally made sure his bandages was stocked, and pulled out his blade. He pulled out everything that he knew he would need, and started to cut while rant thinking to himself.

'_What's wrong with me?! Am I ill?! Why can't I just be someone else with no problems?! When I became a superhero, I thought everything would be wonderful... Sure, Dad doesn't help... But why does everyone pick on me?!' _Wally made major cuts and stung him painfully. Wally gritted his teeth, and poured some alcohol on his cuts, and bandaged everything.

He grabbed everything, and started a fire in the fireplace, and cleaned the floor, his legs, and arms. When he was done, he cleaned the blade he used to cut himself, and then ate a bucketful.

Thanks to his accelerated healing, he doesn't have to worry about scars and anyone finding out about his little problem. He wasn't going to be put in an Asylum and he definitely wouldn't be found out... He just was really tired, and hurt. Cutting himself just helped him in a weird but good way.

Thanks to accelerated healing, his body wouldn't miss a pint or two of blood. It was his job to save the world, and long as he did, he could continue. Not even his Uncle or Aunt knew anything about his 'problem'. Not even the World's Greatest Detective knew anything because he figured out how to make sure he was safe and how he could escape anyone noticing anything. M'gann though, purposed a threat to his activities. He just better never think about this place in front of her face.

His communicator rang, and Wally checked everything and then his leg before picking it up.

"Kid Flash here." Wally snarked off

"Kid Flash. Where are you?" Batman's voice hit him in a surprise...

"Paris." Wally smiled

"Really? There was no tracking by supersonic going over there in the last twenty minutes.

"Well. I knew you would track me, so I ran under the supersonic radar. Did you know a Jet can fly super-fast?" Wally asked innocently

"There's a mission." Batman growled, and Wally knew he was asking if Kid Flash would be joining YJ

"Sorry, Bats. I think I'll skip..." Wally smirked, and Batman nodded.

"Enjoy the vacation." Batman growled, and the line was terminated.

Wally sighed in relief, and turn off his communicator, and stared at the wall.

"When did everything seem so ... Hard?" Wally pulled off his bandages, and threw them into the fire. He hid the blades and the bandages in a place not even the Detective could find. It need his DNA, a secret password, and then three more tests that he was Wally West, aka Kid Flash.

Wally zoomed out under the supersonic radar, and ran to Paris. He zoomed to the top of Eiffel Tower, and stared out into the city. 

"Sure is beautiful, isn't it?" He heard someone speak up, and he knew it was Zoom. They often met, and though they 'fought', they're relationship was slightly rocky, but they were fine.

"Yeah..." Kid Flash nodded

"You cut again." Zoom spoke without any question

"Yeah." Kid Flash spoke up

"Kid... I hate you and your uncle, but I Love our little cat and mouse games... You can't keep trying to kill yourself." Zoom sat down, and Wally scooted a little for Zoom to sit down.

"Zoom... You're a psychopath. Heck, I'm supposed to be trying to bring you down! Why should I listen to you?!" Wally snarled, and Zoom chuckled

"Because I'm the only one you know that actually knows the truth. Wally West was abused by –"Zoom was cut off by Wally

"Don't finish that sentence." Wally dangerously hissed.  
"You can't handle the truth, so you cover yourself. You can't handle the pain, so you –"Zoom continued without hesitation

"Shut up!" Wally screamed

"Why can't you take it? I thought you were a Hero who can take ANYTHING?!" Zoom snapped back

"I can! I can't take my past! SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Wally started to punch Zoom in Mach 5. Wally threw himself, and they turned into a full out brawl with Zoom taunting Wally.

Their fight turned from the Eiffel Tower, to all around the world, and finally Flash and the old Flash joined him. They were quiet, and finally Zoom was quiet too. And he disappeared without a trace, and Wally stopped falling to his knees.

"Kid? You ok?" Flash asked

"Duh! Of Course! Just tuckered out from fighting Zoom all alone!" Wally burst out, with a smile and pump of the fist. The Flashes snickered, and Wally smirked.

"Ready for a race around the world?" Jay asked

"DUH! But can we stop at China? I'm starved!" Wally smiled, and they all laughed. They zoomed off, unaware that across the world, in India, a man entered a Bar. He pulled off his coat hood, and spoke up.

"Barkeeper! Vodka! Big Glass." His rough voice sliced through the air.

"Can you sign this? The receipt. And your name?" The Barkeep asked.  
"Wallace West. Now c'mon! I want my drink!" The man signed the paper.

**_A/U: This calls for a Cliff Hanger... I'm awful... Yah, I know... Read and Review. Sorry for the major delay. I had a lot of school, and it's just a lot. _**


	3. Chapter 3 Wally and His Problem

**_A/U: Just wanted to say before you read this. I left two MAJOR clue about that mysterious figure. So please, look out! Enjoy!_**

_Wally stared at Batman and Robin as they stared back at him. _

_"What?" Wally managed to ask._

_"Your family abused you." Batman repeated_

_"Why didn't you tell me?" Robin asked, betrayal evident in his face and voice_

_"Because... I didn't want anyone thinking of me differently." Wally shook his head, and turned to run._

_"Well. You were right. I hate you!" Robin glared venomously at Wally. Wally stared, and Batman and Robin lunged at him ready to fight him, and possibly kill him. Wally turned, and ran only to knock into Flash_

_"You could have told me!" Barry threw a side kick, and Wally was thrown to the ground_

_"You wouldn't have done anything!" Wally snapped, and Barry narrowed his eyes, and threw a couple more punches. Each one hitting their mark, at the speed of sound. _

_"I would have helped you! Instead you lied! TO MY FACE!" Barry transformed into Iris, and she burst into tears_

_"Why did you lie to me?! I thought you trusted us!" Iris wailed, before transforming into Conner, who continued._

_"Was everything you told me a lie?" Conner narrowed his eyes, and slammed into Wally who was gaping at the nightmare. Conner then turned to Aqualad, who simply bared his Water bearers at Wally_

_"You betrayed your team! For your own selfish reasons!" Aqualad sternly spoke before turning into Megan. _

_'**You are a betrayer! You told me you never lie to a beautiful face! How dare you?! BETRAYER' **Megan's voice echoed through his head. _

_"NO! I ..." Wally turned, and ran away from the scene and ran. He continued to run and run without stopped. He soon saw Jay who grabbed him._

_"Kid?! What were you thinking?!" Jay slammed his leg into Wally's stomach, and Superman grabbed him and started to squeeze_

_"You are worthless!" Superman boomed, and Wally vibrated before stopping, and blood gushed from his nose in a steady wave_

_"You have no place among us heroes!" Hawkman growled, and he lunged for Wally after Wally was dropped by Superman. He grabbed Wally, and tossed him in the air again_

_"We trusted you!" Hawkwoman swooped in, and clawed at him._

_ A tornado grabbed Wally and swirled him, and Red Tornado was silent, the most hurtful of them all. Wally felt his precious air leaving his body, leaving him gasping. He need air, and slowly his body started to shut down. He crashed on the ground finally, and gasped air into his tired body. He saw weakly, Robin dressing as Dick Grayson came and pulled out a bird rang. He raised it and brought it slamming down -_

Wally sat up, gasping in pain and hurt. He was started by Batman. The Dark Knight stared at him, before briefing him.

"You and your team was on a mission to take down Scarecrow. You took a hit for Robin. Scarecrow's new venom had no antidote but had to wear off. Your metabolism helped with that." Batman's voice graveled, and Wally nodded

"What happened then? Was Scarecrow caught?" Wally asked frantically, and Batman nodded

"The league managed to take him into custody." Batman spoke up

"Great." Wally nodded.

"While you were in your nightmare, I put a chip in to make sure you'd be fine. I monitored it." Batman continued

"It was a fake." Wally sputtered

"This dream made your worst nightmare based on your past. You either were hurt by a hero, or by your family." Batman continued as if he ignored Wally's protest

"It wasn't real!" Wally growled

"Rudolph West was a successful Lawyer until a couple of years ago. Mary West was a successful scientist until a couple of years ago. Her test on Flash did not turn out, and her credibility failed." Batman continued, and Wally narrowed his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" He roared, but Batman continued

"The receipts showed that Rudolph's amount of money in school increased over the last few years. Your injuries also increased." Batman growled at Wally, and Wally gulped

"You won't tell anyone." Wally demanded

"It's your life, and your secret identity. I'd suggest to tell someone, but it's your life. Die. I don't care." Batman shrugged, and toss a flash drive at Wally.

"Where's Robin?" Wally asked

"The Team mission. No evidence of this talk ever happened." Batman glanced at Wally, and Wally nodded in gratefulness.

"Thanks." Wally nodded, and with the Flash Drive, left. A figure walked out of the shadows.

"You should have told him." The figure growled at Batman

"I figured it was your problem. I just told him his nightmare." Batman shrugged, and the figure growled, and narrowed his eyes.

"I -He'll DIE!" The figure burst out,

"Again. I. Don't. Care." Batman snarled, and disappeared into the Shadows. The figure narrowed his eyes, and disappeared also.

Wally zoomed into his room in the Mountain, and stared at the Flash Drive. Wally reflected on his life, before crushing the Flash Drive, started on his on his daily three laps around the world. While he ran for his life, he slowly started to drop the remnants of the flash drive across the whole world.

Wally smiled evilly at the last piece of Flash Drive in his hand as Wally passed over Tokyo. He tossed it and went forward to Berlin for some hot goulash. As he sped away, he didn't notice a figure creeping up and snatching the little piece

**_Line Break cuz I'm awesome in a place for far away... Not with Shrek xD. _**

A figure dropped a crushed bit of the flash drive into a waiting small hand.

"You wish for me to analyze this?" The figure asked, and the first figure nodded

"And print it before deleting all this from your memory file." The harsh voice sliced through the air.

10 minutes later, the first figure was left holding a piece of paper...

**Name: Wallace Rudolph West**

**Superhero Identity: Kid Flash**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Problem: Abused**

**Parents: Rudolph And Mary West (Non heroes)**

**Superhero relations: Flash (Alias: Barry Allen)**

**Nonsuperhoero Relations: Iris West (Aunt).**

**Hometown: Keystone City**

**Superhero town: Central Keystone Cities.**

**School: Central City Public High School**

**Zeta tube Code: Kid Flash B02**

**Teams: Flash, Young Justice**

**Young Justice covert Team: Robin (Alias Richard Grayson), Aqua lad (Alias Kaulder'Ahm), Superboy (Alias Conner Kent), Ms. Martian (Alias M'gann M'orzz or Megan Morse), Artemis (Alias: Artemis Crock)**

"I'll save you, Wallace Rudolph West. Even if everyone is too stupid, I'll save you." The figure chuckled darkly, the figure zoomed off. All was left was a crushed flash drive, and knocked out

**_A/U: Well.. Here's the third Chapter, and I did pretty good if I say so myself.. I hope you all know who the figure is.. It's really easy to figure out, since I left two major clues in here. _**

**_Anyways. Time Crashes is a Batman story, but it's really good. Please read it! YOu'll love it! Promise! I'll go back later and update it even more!_**

**_Kid Flash's Memorial.. I have no idea if I will continue that story. Review or PM me. I could use it. I try so hard to get it up and going, but I have no juice. Once I finish this story, I'll work on it, too. _**

**_Poems: I have done some Poems, so if you like that, go on ahead. Damian's Demons is under constructions._**

**_Anyways. That's about it about my updates. Review!_**


End file.
